cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dawn of the IRON Blades
border |flag2 = DAWNflag.png border |flag3 = |flag4 = |flag5 = |type = |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/?showtopic=69933 |date = 26 September 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=113571 |termin = 16 October 2012 |status = Cancelled |color = Red }} The Dawn of the Iron Blades is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations on 26 September 2009. Text of the Treaty Preamble: The signatories of this pact recognize the special relationship formed in time, through hard work and in difficult times. This treaty embodies this relationship in a more definite form and empowers it to be recognized and respected by all those represented through the signatures below, as well as to stand as token of friendship in front of all those who question our involvement. Article I: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of either signatory is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned signatories. The signatories shall coordinate the negotiations to end wars they are involved in according to this article and shall not sign separate peace treaties to end such wars. However, the signatories may allow each other to negotiate and reach separate peace. Diplomatic channels will remain open to ensure that all signatories are aware of any potential threats developing to either alliances' safety. In the event either signatory declares war via activation of a clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. Article II: Mutual Aggression Neither alliance is obliged to partake in assistance in offensive wars, all military or monetary support is strictly to be decided by each sovereign alliance, yet both are encouraged to support each other when needed. Article III: Espionage Neither alliance may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on the other signatory, this pact will be revoked immediately following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatories leaders. Article IV: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliance chooses to exit this treaty or if Article III is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give five(5) days notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. The Undersigned do agree to respect and adhere to the Articles written above, both in the spirit and letter in which they are written. For DAWN: *'Booter', Triumvir *'Golan 1st', Triumvir *'shilo', Triumvir *'Franciscus', Coordinator of Diplomacy For IRON: Signed, *'FinsterBaby', President *'Delgursh', Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'Shan Revan', Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'MCRABT', Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *'Griffon', Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *'Peron', Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor *'Matt Miller', Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor *'Krash', Minister of Labor, IRON Councilor *'Grizz Goose', Minister of Central Intelligence, IRON Councilor *'bay102174', Minister of Tables, IRON Councilor *'Shanenshah', Minister of the Dark Arts, IRON Councilor Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations